Draugr Race Lore
ORIGIN the first draugrs appeared in the north, in mountains and other snowy places long ago. It was thought to be some new form of undead, and where exactly they came from is still unknown. What was known, was that they were highly dangerous, and came down from the mountains, raiding farms and homes, and wreaking havoc across the land. though they seemed neutral when it came to war, they sometimes liked to attack soldiers from either side. even though many leaders were enraged by this undead intervention, (most of them) Knew not to anger or try and challenge them, for they were very superior, or so they claimed. though a minor race, draugrs can be extremely powerful, and not to be trifled with. APPEARANCE Most draugrs appear as skeletal creatures, most of the time wearing armor and weapons. sometimes they also appear as pale or grey skinned beings, depending on how fresh they are. It is known they all have eyes made of some unholy glowing light, which has yet to be named and classified. it takes incredible holy skill to get rid of one of these eyes, and not just a normal weapon. it is also rumored that they color of the eye tells what their "job" is. such as red means he is a warrior, or green means it is a hunter. They prefer to wear armor most of the time, usually the armor they were buried in, or some that they stole from other graves, or slain opponents. if it was their burial armor, they will try hard to take care of it, since they have had it for years, probably. DIET if you ask many northern farm folk about draugrs, they say the eat human flesh, and drink their blood. While this is true, other draugrs enjoy different meats, such as fish, or deer. when they finish their cannibalistic meal, they like to scatter what's left of their victim around by throwing it through windows, or into houses. Mortals will see this as horrific bloodshed, but draugrs see this as everyday life. STRENGTHS Draugrs can become remarkably strong if they are near a Necro crystal, a strange type of crystal that apparently boosts the power of undeads. another form of strength is when right after they devour human flesh, in which they get a temporary strength boost. this boost becomes even more powerful if the flesh they devoured was that of a necromancer, or some type of magic person. While many draugrs themselves seem magical, very few have such abilities. unless they were a great, powerful sorcerer in the past life, many draugrs will have little to no magic, unless having trained and practiced for many years. WEAKNESSESS if you destroy a necro crystal while a Draugr is near it, it will temporarily reduce their strength and power. if your a powerful necromancer, it is possible to reduce a draugrs strength, for a slightly easier battle. though it is Extremely hard to kill a Draugr, (Though not impossible), you can temporarily turn them into a pile of bones, dust and weapons by killing them in the exact way they were killed in the previous life, due to why draugrs are reluctant to tell the exact details of their death. soon after you have defeated a Draugr, though, it will reform, and probably want to kill you. Staying away from these beasts is advised. « Last Edit: July 27, 2017, 04:32:21 pm by _Mr_hyde_ » * Character name: Leif bjornsson * Minecraft Username: _Mr_hyde_ Category:Custom Races